


Craso

by Tete93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hombre estaba cautivado por la niña, por Cissy, la veía pasar todos los días. Hasta que un día cometió el error de intentar acercarse a ella. O: La historia de como un pedófilo recibió su merecido al toparse con una niña un poco diferente a las demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craso

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMER LUGAR EN EL RETO TEMÁTICO DE OCTUBRE "MORTIFAGOS" DEL FORO LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES.  
> El reto:Este reto se trata de escribir un one shot sobre algún miembro de los mortífagos, ya sea durante la época escolar de Tom Riddle, durante la primera guerra mágica o la segunda.
> 
> Personaje: Narcissa Malfoy con invitadas especiales: Bellatrix Lestrange y Andromeda Tonks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

El hombre tenía el hábito de observar el parque desde su ventana. En realidad la vista del parque era una de las razones que le habían llevado a escoger ese apartamento para vivir. Le gustaba ver a las niñas jugar, fantasear con ellas, acercarse a ellas, tocarlas, llevárselas, hacerlas suyas. Aunque le gustaban las niñas en general, periódicamente había una en particular que le llamaba la atención.

En esta ocasión la niña que le cautivaba era una pequeña rubia de alrededor de nueve años. Desde el inicio del verano la había visto pasar todos los días al parque en compañía de dos adolescentes de cabello oscuro. Tal vez eran hermanas, pero mientras que las dos mayores eran casi iguales, la pequeña no se parecía en nada a ellas. Las tres tenían un aire de aristocracia, y ni una sola vez se habían detenido en el parque, seguían por su camino completamente indiferentes a la gente a su alrededor. La única vez que las había oído hablar, había tenido la buena suerte de escuchar el nombre de la niña, sus hermanas se dirigían a ella como Cissy, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña.

Suponía que no vivían muy lejos, en una ocasión había intentado seguirlas pero las perdió al doblar una esquina. Asumió que habían entrado a alguna de las casas de la cuadra, pero le fue imposible determinar cuál. No podía buscarlas en guía telefónica, ya que no conocía su apellido. En un par de ocasiones volvió a esa cuadra a esperar si veía a Cissy por la ventana de alguna de las casas, pero jamás sucedió. Estaba seguro que tenía la calle correcta, ya que había tomado nota de los números de casa de esa calle, también había notado un curioso error en la numeración, ya que se saltaba de la casa siete a la nueve.

Durante semanas se dedicó solo a contemplarla cuando pasaba de lejos, preguntando como acercarse a la chica, fantaseando con ella. El hecho de que la niña estaba siempre acompañada lo disuadía de intentar nada. Todo cambio una tarde, casi al final del verano, cuando la suerte se puso de su lado. La mayor de las chicas había montado en cólera porque la hermana de en medio se había detenido hablar con unos chicos en el parque.

Mientras las dos mayores se gritaban entre ellas habían dejado sola a Cissy. El hombre estaba extasiado. Era una oportunidad única, salió de su apartamento y cruzó la calle hacía el parque. Por benevolencia del destino las chicas aún no acababan su discusión y la pequeña rubia del glorioso cuello blanco seguía sola.

El hombre temblaba de emoción, al igual que siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de llevarse a su siguiente niña.

— Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta, usó su tono de voz más amigable. La niña ni se inmutó, así que el hombre se vio obligado a cambiar de estrategia.

—Quería saber si me podías ayudar con algo. Se me perdió mi perro, su nombre es Rex, lo traje a pasear a este parque y se me soltó de la correa. — Ese truco siempre funcionaba, a las niñas se les rompía el corazón ante la idea de un perro perdido y bastaba con pedirles que les ayudara a buscar para que se fueran voluntariamente con él. La rubia en cambio seguía ignorándole olímpicamente.

—Quería mostrarte unas fotos para que me dijeras si lo reconoces. — continúo sacando las fotos de un Pastor Alemán que había cortado de una revista hacía meses. La niña ni siquiera miró las fotos y el hombre se comenzaba a desesperar. —Vamos pequeña, mira la foto, mi pobre perrito debe estar solo y hambriento.

Cissy le dio una mirada de reojo a la foto, por un momento el hombre se sintió triunfante al ver que la niña parecía conmovida por el perro, pero la impresión duró poco cuando ella anunció fríamente:

—No lo he visto.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No me ayudas a buscarlo? — Preguntó poniendo lo que esperaba fuera su cara más convincente.

—Lamento que su perro esté perdido, pero no se supone que deba relacionarme con muggles. — contestó la niña de manera digna, y se levantó con obvia intención de dirigirse hacia sus hermanas.

El hombre no podía dejar que se marchara, la oportunidad de tomar a la pequeña era única. Por impulso le pasó un brazo a la niña por la cintura y con la otra mano le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara. Comenzó a huir con ella, pero ella no dejaba de patalear y estaba haciendo muy difícil cargarla.

A pesar de los forcejeos logró arrastrar a la rubia hasta su auto, tenía la intención de conducir hasta un lugar muy alejado para poder hacer con la rubia lo que deseara. Echó a la niña al auto y se dispuso a montarse, pero todas las puertas se cerraron con seguro.

Debía ser un desperfecto mecánico, ya que Cissy se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, no había forma que hubiese alcanzado el cierre automático. Intento abrir la puerta con las llaves cuando algo increíble pasó. Entre más intentaba meter las llaves por el cierre, más pequeñas se hacían.

Eso no era posible, el hombre creyó estarse volviendo loco.

—¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESO?! — Le preguntó espantado a la niña. Sabía que no era posible que ella lo hubiese hecho, no era razonable, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

La niña se veía asustada, pero no tanto como las otras niñas que él se había llevado. Eso era frustrante ya que su parte favorita de todo era escucharlas gritar.

En un ataque de ira, agarró una piedra grande del suelo del parque y la estrelló contra la ventana del auto. El estruendo atrajo la atención de mucha gente en el parque, entre ellos las hermanas de la niña. La niña aprovechó para comenzar emitir los chillidos más fuertes que permitían sus pulmones.

Se desató el caos antes de que el hombre pudiera procesar que estaba pasando. Alguien gritó:

—¡ESE DESGRACIADO SE LLEVA A ESA NIÑA!

Intentó escapar pero un gran grupo se lanzó sobre él. En medio de la masa de gente sintió que una mano lo jalaba por la camisa. De alguna forma la mayor de las tres chicas lo había logrado sacar de la multitud. La gente se quedó desconcertada mientras la chica, que no llegaba a los quince años, lo pegaba ante la pared del Kiosco, pero ninguno se intentó meter.

Estaba furiosa, su cara estaba desencajada y roja. Sacó un palo de su bolsillo. Una chica de catorce años sosteniendo un palo no debería resultar temible, pero ella le estaba provocando escalofríos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus inmundas manos en mi hermana?! ¡Asqueroso muggle!

El hombre no sabía que significaba esa última palabra, pero por el desprecio que la chica imprimía en su voz se podía hacer la idea que no era exactamente un cumplido.

—Te voy a hacer pagar por esto — Siseo la chica apuntándole con el palo. Antes que el hombre pudiese reaccionar, las otras dos hermanas se habían acercado y la hermana de en medio le había detenido la mano a la mayor.

—Bella, te pueden expulsar — advirtió en un susurro. —Pero no hay una sola regla que nos haga esperar hasta los diecisiete para hacer esto. — añadió dándole al hombre una fuerte patada en los testículos.

Él cayó al suelo chillando de dolor. La hermana mayor río, deleitándose con el dolor del hombre y también le dio una patada, ella fue definitivamente más cruel, le enterró el pequeño tacón de su zapato con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Envalentonada por lo que habían hecho sus hermanas, Cissy fue donde él y le dio una patada en el estómago.

Adolorido, el hombre se levantó furioso y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a la hermana de en medio e intentó darle un puñetazo a la hermana mayor. La muchedumbre, que no había movido un dedo mientras las chicas lo pateaban, se enfureció con la violencia del hombre y se lanzaron a él.

Se desató el caos, algunos querían golpearle, otros decían que era mejor llamar a la policía, un hombre grande le tenía bien agarrado y le hacía imposible escapar. La policía llegó quince minutos después. Solicitaron hablar con las chicas para tomarles la declaración, pero estas se habían escabullido en medio del caos y nadie en el parque volvió a ver jamás a ninguna de ellas.

Nadie excepto aquel hombre.

Habían pasado tres veranos que el hombre había visto tras las rejas. Luego del incidente con la niña rubia la policía había abierto una investigación, no lo pudieron condenar por ese crimen, pero fue la puerta que llevó a la policía a descubrir sus otros crímenes.

Una noche, el hombre se despertó en su celda, atado con unas cuerdas que no sabía de donde habían salido. Frente a él, se encontraba sentada una chica en su adolescencia tardía. La chica le resultaba vagamente familiar, tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos hundidos, pero el rasgo que más destacaba era su sonrisa. Sonreía de una forma perturbadora, como un gato que acababa de ver un ratón especialmente jugoso.

—Hola cariño — dijo ella con voz dulce que de ser posible, resultaba más perturbadora que su sonrisa. Sacó un palo del bolsillo, y el hombre recordó a la perfección donde la había visto anteriormente. —Creo que tú y yo teníamos un asuntito pendiente.

No tuvo tiempo pensar como la chica se había logrado colar en una prisión, y más específicamente en su celda, ni de forcejear por liberarse de las sogas, porque antes que otro pensamiento pasara por su cabeza, sintió el dolor más horrible que había experimentado en toda su vida. Gritaba y se retorcía sin poder pararse a pensar en lo ilógico que era que la chica le estuviese provocando dolor sin tocarle, solo apuntándole con un palo y murmurando unas palabras raras. Gritó durante lo que le parecieron horas. Gritaba tan fuerte que sentía que se le desgarraba la garganta, pero nadie parecía oírlo, ni los guardas, ni los otros prisioneros.

La mañana siguiente estaría en todos los periódicos de Londres la insólita historia del pedófilo que fue encontrado muerto en su propia celda. El cadáver no ofreció ninguna pista sobre la causa de muerte.


End file.
